


In wait

by Kyra_s_Mirror



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_s_Mirror/pseuds/Kyra_s_Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stinger was waiting in the hallway of a medical facility, the steady rhythm of Caine’s pacing boots a sure sign of his inner turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In wait

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to write for For the fuckyeahjupiterascending.tumblr.com Challenge 12: Through Another's Eyes but this is where my head decided we were going...

Stinger was waiting in the hallway of a medical facility, the steady rhythm of Caine’s pacing boots a sure sign of his inner turmoil. The sound had been almost a constant companion since Jupiter Jones had been safely to her home only three days before. There had barely been any time after the collapse and explosion of the refinery. The Aegis had taken action, collected the necessary testimonies, legalized the entire operation, cleaned up Jupiter’s family and sent them back to Chicago, hoping that they would be none the wiser. As she was readying to board one ship headed to Earth, Caine and Stinger were getting ready to board a transport to Legion headquarters, pardon in hand. In the chaos of the ship’s bay, Jupiter barely had time to tell them goodbye and had hesitated before boarding her transport, looked at them both and said she would call.

From the little Stinger knew, she had been given access to a communicator and an open invitation to contact Captain T’sing, who would remain in orbit until things were truly sorted out. She’d been warned that Balem’s demise and the complaint against Titus meant that she’d need to go back to Orus in the near future. 

As far as things with Caine went, well, it had taken an entire day of teasing before he’d admitted, all unusually shy, that they’d shared a kiss in the refinery. Apart from that, he had said very little while they were slowly going through their reinstatement process. No surprise there, really, he himself was only processing the fact that they were getting their wings back today. Stinger had been using the downtime to catch up on everything he didn’t have access to with the backwards equipment he’d had at the outpost, which, turns out, was a lot. He’d been trying to read this paragraph on his sheave for the third time now.

Without moving, he lifted his eyes above the horizon of text.  
“Sit down, Caine. The pacing is starting to get to me.”  
The sound stopped immediately. Caine turned, eyes downcast in apology and moved to sit next to him.  
“Ever think that you could contact her first? Maybe she’s afraid you’ll say no”  
Caine’s face took on that new look that was becoming familiar when Jupiter was involved. Stinger even thought he could see the shadow of a blush creeping up the pup’s neck  
“She...um...she called this morning.”  
“Oh!” he chuckled. “Then why are you still pacing?”  
Caine shifted and seemed to shrink back unto himself.  
“I…”  
He hesitated for a second then sighed and gave a sideway glance at Stinger.  
“I’ve never been on a date…”  
All of Stinger’s teasing retorts melted on his tongue at the barely hidden tension in Caine’s voice.  
Feeling suddenly like an ass, Stinger cleared his throat before he went on  
“Listen, pup. I know I haven’t been the nicest for the past few days…”  
“Pfff! This was mild for you. I’m actually starting to think you missed me.”  
Caine had glanced at him briefly but was stopped short by the array of emotions showing up on his face.  
“I did miss you. So did Kiza. You’d become part of the family, Caine. I didn’t want to think about what the Deadlands might do to you.”  
A soft smile appeared on Caine's face, a little of astonished awe showing in his eyes. Like he’d just given him something he thought had been lost.  
“Thank you, Stinger.”  
He cleared his throat again, using it as an excuse to glance away before his dampening eyes would betray him, blinking the moisture away before turning back to Caine.  
“And look...for your date…”  
Caine shook his head with a smile at his deflection.  
“...I think it’s safe to say that her Majesty doesn’t really like to be treated like an Entitled. So, just...be yourself? I’m guessing she must have liked that.”  
Caine glared at him and opened his mouth to reply but the door facing them slid open before he could retort.  
A well dressed nurse stood there, looking at a sheave.  
“Wise?”  
Caine stood suddenly and the nurse nodded.  
“Come with me.” She turned and walked inside without a backward glance.  
Caine took a step forward before he stopped and turned to give him one last resigned nod before disappearing inside.


End file.
